Unquestionable Destination
by drowningsparrow
Summary: Follow the life of Kagome Higurashi and many others on a journey to an unquestionable destination. Will this particular destination lead them to what they are looking for and what are they particularly looking for? What is Kagome Higurashi really searchin


**Unquestionable Destination **by _DrowningSparrow_

**Follow the life of Kagome Higurashi and many others on a journey to an unquestionable destination. Will this particular destination lead them to what they are looking for and what are they particularly looking for? What is Kagome Higurashi really searching for, a place that define her as a unique individual or a place where she allow oneself to be lost in? Or is she really looking for someone to fall or fly along with her to a place, any place. A destination that is quite unquestionable?**

∞∞∞∞∞

_**The Diary of Higurashi, Kagome**_

"_Did you ever feel the need to cry towards the heaven for there was no other to listen to your sorrow? Your speech fills with much pain and anguish and for that you don't seem to recognize your own voice? So much depth and strength you have put into yourself to be heard but instead much of yourself has been washed away along with every breath you take? Why is that every step you have taken, there is always another step higher? Why can't you reach that one true destination that will prove and accept everything of you, your love, your screams, your cries, your laughter, and most of all, your whole being? Is there anybody out there at all that is just meant for you?"_

**May 24, 2006 Tokyo, Japan _"The City that Never Sleeps"_**

It is only but 3 more sun rise until midsummer's morning, the very special day I was brought into this world to bring, to bring what, I yet to know of? Though, this point of thinking does not bother me because it is unquestionable. No one is to know the reason for oneself to be brought into this world. It is suppose to be a mystery. But for this mystery to be solved, one must take a risk, a risk to create one's own destiny, no matter what it takes.

∞∞∞∞∞

I've looked down towards my wrist, checking to see what hours has passed, and the hour hand has yet to reach 3. I turned my head to look out the window of my step mother's black Lexus, I do not particularly care for what brand of Lexus or what year it was made in. I was never fond of cars or anything that runs with engines but though, I have this thrill to ride on something fast, like a motorcycle, maybe a Harvey Davidson. Strange how it runs with an engine, but with this particular engine, I think I might feel, what is the word? Free?

Staring out the window, I can see the sun has yet to set and I'm counting my days down until that very day I will turn eighteen. I sigh for the fourteenth time, hoping to reach my destination. My home is placed further down the rich side of Tokyo, where every house in that district would almost looked the same, every mailbox has the same colorings, and everyone's lawn is mowed the same way. Thinking about the layout of my house had made me blanched. I let out a yawn and disgustingly thought how I came to live a life that is so predictable and daresay, boring.

Oh yes, that's right, my father had decided to marry a new wife. She was very wealthy and well, evil. Evil because she stole that love away from my mother, the love my father once had for my mother. My mother was a courageous and strong woman. She was lovely in every way and no one would have compared to her but my father was too blind to see that and foolishly gotten his new woman pregnant, now known as his wife, bringing in another Higurashi into this world, my step-brother, Souta Higurashi. I wonder what would be his purpose in this life.

Though, after the sudden birth of Souta Higurashi, my mother had mysteriously disappeared from both my father's and my life. I've thought her courageous and strong but for her leaving me without so much of one word made me realized the disappointment I've felt for her was of course not false.

My train of thoughts was immediately interrupted from the impact of the brake my driver had recklessly pressed. A screech and a crash had unceremoniously aroused after the impact. My head carelessly slid to the right and smashed against the window causing shattered glasses everywhere. I can feel warm liquid slithering down the side of my face and brought my hand up to feel the substance and realized it to be blood, my blood.

I fainted.

**May 25, 2006 Tokyo Hospital _"The Morning after the Crash"_**

I felt it, the pain, head throbbing pain. I felt as though I've rammed my head into a glass window over and over and over again. Oh wait, I think I did but not repetitiously. Yesterday's incident all poured into me at once and because of my startled and withdrawn mind, fearing I might also be dead. I became historically crazy and started tossing and screaming until I seem to have lost my voice. I can see little petite women dressed in short white mini skirts and rectangular white hats with white matching blouses coming towards my direction to restrain me. It seems to them I was out of control but I was only scared.

I can hear them saying something like, _'My Lady, you must settle down_,' and '_Princess Kikyo, everything is alright, be still, please_' and '_Prince InuYasha will be here soon, do not worry_.' I find this rather unfamiliar. Names that were spoken was unheard of, who is Kikyo, who is this Prince InuYasha?

I am Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome but I hadn't the strength to correct there assumptions. My mind went blank immediately after.

∞∞∞∞∞

I really do not know how many hours was it after my break-down but if I was to give a specific time, it felt like it was 3 hours from then. I opened my eyes very slowly, trying to get use to the lighting of the room. Once I adjusted, I began the scanning of the room. I realized I was in a hospital.

Suddenly, a strange looking man, well not particularly strange, but his outfit was. He was dressed in a robe of red, sewn with gold stitches. His hair was dark, darker then the darkest of colors, eyes were the color of cocoa butter, deliciously tasty. 'Hmmm' I gave myself a shake. I must be hungry, I finalized.

'_Kikyo, are you alright my koi?'_

Here goes that name once again. Who is this Kikyo and why do they think I am her? I must correct them but before I can do that, my attention wavered to the television on the wall near the ceiling.

'_Miss Kagome Higurashi, age 17 is presumed dead from a terrible accident this yesterday evening. We would like to pay respect and sympathy to her families and friends for this tragic accident. She was to celebrate her birthday this month on the 27th day but sadly it is not to come_.'

Dead, Kagome Higurashi. I'm dead?

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

No I am here. Kagome Higurashi is right here and still alive. What are they talking about? I grew frantic and was particularly pissed at the media for assuming that I was dead.

'Kikyo, stop moving around, you'll open up your injuries.'

'Let me go, who are you?'

'Koi, do you not remember me, I am your prince charming, InuYasha.'

'Inu-Ya-sha?' I sounded out, not too entirely familiar saying this kind of name. What kind of parents would want to name there child a female dog demon? And on a boy as well?

I pushed him away from me. I was feeling rather claustrophobic at this very moment with everyone holding me down.

'Someone do something.' I heard this InuYasha guy say.

Before I can scream some more, I felt a tiny pinch on my skin and a few 3 seconds after that I dosed off into a serene sleep.

∞∞∞∞∞

"_Does that mean hiding your identity, pretending to be someone you are not is a way to find your true destination, a destination where you can never question, a destination that lays a mystery to you until you have reached it? But how long will it be until you've reached that one true place where you belong?"_

**May 26, 2006 Central Tokyo, Japan _"The Emperor's City"_**

Quiet and solemn it was, too quiet actually. I opened my eyes and realize that I was in another room, in fact, probably in another place. Everything was lined toward perfection, even the sheets I am lying on this very moment seem to have been made with the finest of all silk.

'It seems you have awaken, young one.'

'Who is there?' I riveted myself towards the figure and realize that the voice was spoken from the man standing next to the balcony door in my supposed room, I assume.

His figure was spectacular. His hair looked finer then silk and whiter then snow. He was near the epitome of perfection. And those eyes, they were amber? I can see him coming closer to me and I straightened up a bit. I can see him quite clear now and he is quite, well, quite old.

'I am Touga.'

'Touga? Touga, the emperor?' I asked not quite reaching my voice.

'Yes.'

'Well then, Emperor Touga,' I began and lowered my head to show my sign of respect.

'I would like to inform you that I am not this _Lady Kikyo _that everyone seems to be calling me.' I had to get that straightened out and out of my system. For some reason, I do not feel right being called Kikyo, whoever she is.

'Yes, I know. You are Kagome Higurashi.'

'But.' I never got to finish.

'But why everyone calls you Kikyo, you ask? Well, you see Miss Higurashi. I have a son who would be very devastated if he had found out his mate, Kikyo is lost to this world. He would lose himself and most of all be as well dead to everyone around him. I do not wish of this to happen to him and because Kikyo is no longer living, I will have you take her place since you and she have so many similarities with the exception of your eyes and hair and some other different features but who would notice, right? Well then, that's settled.'

I clenched my fist. I was extremely pissed off. What does this emperor think he have, the power to demand such a thing from me? Okay, maybe he do. But what the hell, he should have asked.

'Excuse me sir, but I think I should have a say in this.'

'What else is there to say, Miss Higurashi? Wait a second, I should call you Kikyo, isn't that right? For Kagome Higurashi is no longer known to be living among us for she is presumed dead.'

I snarled and made to jump the emperor. I did not care what my punishment would be because right now I felt like a raging beast wanting to tear everything apart and most of all, this emperor that goes by the name of Touga.

'Seized this preposterous behavior of yours, it will do no good.'

He held me back with just his one pointer finger. What the hell? I must be really weak or he's just showing off.

'Think about it, living a life as a princess is not quite hard. You'll get whatever you want, every servant to your needs in any hour of the day,' and with that he left me thinking to myself.

And one thing that went through my mind is, 'How would it feel to live in someone else's shoes?'

**May 27, 2006 Central Tokyo, Japan _"My Birthday Wish_"**

'Have you an answer for me?'

I looked at the emperor and decided to give him one of those glares that may kill, but unsuccessfully, he still stands there as if the look that I had given him was no use and furthermore would never do any harm but rather provide him much of an entertainment, well, according to that little smirk that appears on his old but beautiful face.

I sigh again for the fourteenth time, still deciding if I should live as someone else and forget thy self. Forget Kagome Higurashi, because she had never found out her one true place.

I would not see my father quite much, but do I really want to see him, for he is too occupied with his new wife to even drop by and say one hello. Would I miss him? Yes I would but what of it? He will not miss me. He has now a new family to take care off.

Would living a life as _Princess Kikyo_ be any different as living a life of one little rich Kagome Higurashi, a girl who suffers from the loneliness and predictable but wealthy life?

Is being a princess any different? What about being a married woman as well?

Oh Shit! That's right I would be married. That did not sound so well. I had to think about this more definitely. If I was to accept myself as _Princess Kikyo_, I would probably have to accept this _Prince InuYasha_ as well.

Not a bleepin' chance I would accept this dog devil guy. No way is he going to even lay a single finger on me. I would have to batter him and cover him with chicken feathers if he was to do such a thing. I would somehow have to avoid him but for how long? It would be very suspicious. This would be quite a risk but no matter.

'Emperor Touga, I accept this invitation of yours in playing out the life of _Princess Kikyo_.'

'Well then, it wasn't that hard was it? I will be on my way now. A maid will be up to see fit to your needs and I will have someone I trust show you what is required being a princess, a princess like Kikyo.'

'Wait! I'm not quite finished.' I stopped him before he exited my room.'

'Yes?' He turned to me with a look that screams agitation, agitated because it is not as simple as he might have thought. I'll show him, because Kagome Higurashi is no simpleton.

'I would like to request some limitations on being _Princess Kikyo._ She is the wife of Prince InuYasha, is she not?'

He did not answer. Instead he waited for me to continue. I figure he knew where I was going at. I am a woman of class. I should not be taken advantage of.

'Well you see, I lowered my gaze and I felt my cheeks warming.' Darn, I'm freaking blushing.

'There are some things a wife and husband do with one another. I would like to avoid those things if I am to be the wife of your son, whom is a complete stranger to me.'

'Well, I guess that is reasonable. I would have to tell him you are not quite yourself after the accident and need some time to adjust but that is all I can do. The rest is up to you, on how long you can avoid him on that subject matter will be quite a hassle because a man cannot last quite long without consummating with his wife, you know? So, is that all you require?'

'Actually, it would be nice if I was to have my own chambers. I do not think I would be very comfortable in sharing a room with your son. I do not think I would carry out my job that well if he was to room with me.'

'I will try to convince my son to allow you a separate room from him for now. He will surely be disappointed but I will have to bring up the same reasoning of how you are quite not yourself but again, he will soon wish to share his bed with you once more. You cannot permit him from staying away from you that long. When that comes up, you will have to find your own excuse because that is all I can do.'

I guess that works for now until then, I will have to think of something.

'Is that all?'

'Yes, I guess that is all for now.' And with that, Emperor Touga went out of my chambers to do god knows what.'

A life as a princess, now this is different, well different from the life of Kagome Higurashi, that is. I guess this will have to do.

My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly another door in my room creaked. I never notice that door. I wonder where that leads too and what was that? I could've sworn I saw something white flashed by and their eyes, were they eyes? Who would possess such intensifying gold eyes? I felt a shiver went through me.

'Was I being spied on?' I question myself out loud.


End file.
